Desde mi Celda
by Tormenta Bohemia
Summary: Esta noche... bajo la lluvia todo vuelve al principio, y con un promesa todo cambiará... con la lluvia vuelvo... y con la lluvia me iré. dijo tras una sonrisa que ocultaba algo más que la locura...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WOLAS!!!! Na, pa decir, que los personajes y los lugares son de J.K.R y de la Warner Bros. Que hace mucho que pensé esta historia y que quería publicarla. Así que aquí estoy, espero que os guste,

**DESDE MI CELDA**

**El último día de mi vida.**

Hola a todos.

- Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí hoy. Dice mucho en vuestro favor. Dice cosas, como por ejemplo, que ya no tenéis miedo, que ya no os importa perder, porque como yo, sabéis que ya hemos perdido todo.- su triste voz hizo un alto. Necesitada coger aire.- ¿Qué podría yo deciros sobre él, que no sepáis ya? Podría contaros cómo fue en vida, pero todos lo sabéis. Podría deciros que él creía en su causa, pero de hecho, todos lo sabéis. Y podría deciros que apreciaba a su gente, pero los que estáis aquí, también lo apreciabais a él. Así que, no tengo nada que deciros, aparentemente- tomó aire, no podía llorar- , pero si que tengo que daros un mensaje. Podría haber preparado un discurso, pero él me dijo que si un día, todo esto sucedía, os diese un mensaje de su parte. Él mensaje me lo transmitió pero luego me lo dio en una carta, para que lo leyese. No hace falta que os lea ninguna carta, porque podré recordar sus exactas palabras hasta el día en que me muera.-suspiró, ya quedaba menos- él me dijo una cosa. Me dijo que no tendríais que tener miedo de nada. De nada en absoluto. Puede que todo sea peligroso ahora, y que varios de nosotros muramos pronto. También me dijo que era probable que el cementerio hoy, no estuviera lleno, porque muchos de los nuestros estarían en prisión o muertos ya. Y puede que algún traidor hubiese vuelto a echarse atrás y salvar el pellejo.- sonrió sarcásticamente- pero de alguno, ya lo esperábamos.

Se armó un poco de revuelo entre los presentes, que habían permanecido silenciosos hasta el momento escuchando las palabras de la morena de la cara ajada.

Sin embargo, su mensaje central fue otro. Me dijo que vosotros elegís cómo queréis ser recordados. Vosotros tenéis la llave para cambiar todo esto, tenéis la forma de acabar con nuestro dolor, el me dijo- tomó aire, porque sino, no podría continuar.- Amigos míos,

Todo el mundo estaba expectante, todos esperaban que llorase, uno de los presentes sobretodo, porque conocería un doble significado en esas lágrimas, que no llegaron.

¡EL TIEMPO ES NUESTRO!-aquella mujer tomó aire tras haber gritado. Estaba muy cansada, y notaba que ya empezaban a flaquear sus fuerzas, pero no podía dejar aquello a medias, por él, por lo que había significado, no podía dejar de hablar en aquel momento…- por eso os propongo que, una vez más, luchemos, luchemos por su recuerdo, ya no hay una profecía contra la que luchar, ya no queda nada que podamos perder, porque ya lo hemos perdido todo… ¿qué hacer cuando todo se tuerce¿Acaso nos vamos a rendir¿Acaso se lo vamos a poner tan fácil? Yo creo que no… creo que aun ahora debemos luchar por nuestro líder, debemos luchar por el Señor Tenebroso, y que las Tinieblas llenen el mundo. No vamos a dejar que ganen tan fácilmente, debemos, aunque sea oponer toda nuestra resistencia- no pudo más. Calló y tras un intenso suspiro, rompió a llorar, no hacía ruido, pero unas espesas lágrimas recorrían su cara, surcaban cada una de aquellas terribles cicatrices… lágrimas surcando la cara de Bellatrix... muchos estaban perplejos ante la imagen, y prorrumpieron en aplausos, porque por un momento reconocieron una parte de Lord Voldemort en los ojos de aquella mujer de sangre Black. Los aplausos se hicieron más audibles conforme pasaban los minutos, y Bellatrix ya sonreía, pues había conseguido, una vez más todo aquello cuanto se proponía… había captado su atención y su fidelidad, pues ella hablaba en nombre de un recuerdo, de un sueño perdido, pero lo hacía desde el corazón. De pronto volvió a alzar sus brazos en señal de pedir silencio, pues iba a continuar- amigos míos, os devuelvo, en nombre de Voldemort vuestras máscaras, porque allí a donde volvemos las necesitaremos una vez más, y os invito a dejar nuestra marca por todo el país, que nadie olvide la sombra de lo que fuimos, la sombra que se hace corpórea y que ahora, es otra vez visible para todos. Yo os propongo un nuevo cometido. Os propongo la venganza. Os propongo convertir en espíritus errantes a los traidores, a los "sangre sucia" y a nuestros enemigos. Acabemos con todos aquellos que han participado de la caída de nuestro señor- la morena volvió a callar. Estaba exaltada. Necesitaba respirar de nuevo, necesitaba tomar aire para tener fuerzas para recordarlo… sus pensamientos y los de todos los presentes eran cada vez más claros y esa claridad no se apagó al llegar las nubes, que de repente se les antojó cubrir el cielo de gris… todo el mundo se percató de la sombra que se cernía sobre ellos, menos Bellatrix que hacía ya unos minutos que tenía la mente muy lejos de allí, en un lugar que nadie conocía, y al que nadie podía llegar. Con la mirada hacia el cielo recibió esta, la primera gota de lluvia. La primera de la continua serie de lágrimas que les regaló el cielo. Y esta vez, con el cuerpo empapado en gotas de lluvia y el alma empapada en lágrimas tuvo un terrible presentimiento… algo no iba bien- Amigos míos, con la lluvia como testigo os digo… os prometo, que si confiáis en mí, todo volverá a ser con antaño fue. Todo en lo que alguna vez creímos resurgirá de sus cenizas… pero os lo advierto, debemos ser cautos. Pues el castigo es severo y ya no hay posibilidad de juicio para nosotros, pues los aquí presentes, sólo por estar aquí, están condenados al "Beso del Dementor". Pero no permitiré que eso nos ocurra a nosotros, no ahora, nunca. No caeremos, les enseñaremos que somos capaces de volver a levantarnos, como lo hicimos en su día y como lo vamos a hacer. Que teman, que teman nuestro nombre… que teman a los poderosos Mortífagos, que de nuevo vuelven, pero esta vez, la sed de venganza nos hará más poderosos que nunca.

Cuando Bellatrix iba a comenzar con una nueva frase de su discurso, se percató aunque sin saber porque de una presencia extraña. Había allí, algo, un objeto que estaba fuera de lugar pues ¿qué hacía un jarrón amarillo limón en mitad del cielo, encima de un cementerio? Incrédula, lo miró con desconfianza, pero cuando se disponía a señalarlo ya era demasiado tarde. El objeto comenzó a brillar y salió disparado hacia el suelo… de él cayeron al menos cincuenta magos. Aurores. Justo lo que temía que pasaría… no pudieron oponer resistencia, porque nadie se percató de la presencia de estos, salvo Bellatrix, que, sin saber porqué, no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra. Un coro de voces gritando _"Accio varita" _desarmó a todos los mortífagos, que se asustaron y empezaron a correr hacia todos los lados, pero alguien allí, no se movía… una figura con el cabello negro y grasiento permanecía quieto, mirando a Bellatrix con una media sonrisa en la boca. Ella se dio cuenta. El traidor lo había vuelto a hacer. Severus Snape volvía a traicionar a su gente. Bellatrix no tenía escapatoria posible. No podía hacer nada, ya se veía entrando de nuevo en Azkaban, y esta vez, no podría salir. Pero algo le hizo sonreir una vez más.

El recuerdo de su Señor. Sonrió descaradamente a Snape, le retó de nuevo y este volvió a sentir aquella ira que le comía por dentro cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Bellatrix no se rendía, seguía tan loca como siempre, y seguía teniendo un as en la manga.

Ella siempre se adelantaba, nunca caída del todo en su engaño.

Bellatrix ignoró su presencia después de saber que él seguía impotente ante su descaro, ante su seguridad en sí misma. Volvió a hablar, esta vez para terminar el discurso- ¡RECORDAD COMPAÑEROS…¡RESISTENCIA!- entre gritos de la multitud, se volvió a oír su voz sobre las demás y todos callaron. Un sinfín de destellos plateados cubrió el cementerio. Los Mortífagos habían abandonado el cementerio entre de nuevo, aplausos para Bellatrix, pero ella no había conseguido escapar… se hallaba en el suelo, atrapada por los aurores y mirando al frente, mirando a Snape, que seguía allí, de pie, frente a ella, y seguía serio, y seguía odiando a aquella mujer que seguía sonriendo…

El viaje fue corto, pues la llevaron volando.

Cuando llegó seguía mirando a aquel hombre.

Seguía sonriendo.

No se iba a dejar vencer, lo había prometido.

La llevaron a su antigua celda y cuando la dejaron allí, encerrada, los miró a través de los barrotes y dijo:

Con la lluvia vuelvo…

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO... POR FAVOR, DEJAD REVIEWS!!!! BESIKOS A TODS


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** YA LO SABEMOS, NO SOY LA Rowling, PERO BUENO, QUÉ SE LE VA A HACER!!! AQUÍ DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE…

**¡Acabaré con todos!**

Había pasado una semana desde que habían capturado a Bellatrix y la habían devuelto a Azkaban.

Desde entonces, nadie la había visitado, ni siquiera el ministro de Magia, que había dedicado una visita a todos los presos que llegaban a Azkaban en su primera semana pero no a Bellatrix… no sabía si porque no quería verla, o tal vez porque la temía, no había ido a ver qué era de su vida.

La verdad era que a ella todo esto le traía sin cuidado. No le daba la menos importancia a lo que sucedía dentro de la cárcel, pero todas las mañanas pedía que alguien le consiguiese un ejemplar de "el Profeta". Necesitaba saber, si todos aquellos que habían jurado, una semana atrás que volverían a la lucha lo estaban cumpliendo… pero por alguna extraña razón, se negaban a concederle ese favor y lo único que veía diferente de los barrotes de su celda, era el suelo de la misma.

Ese ambiente, había conseguido desquiciarla hacía ya unos años, pero a día de hoy, estaba demasiado perturbada como para darse ni tan siquiera cuenta de que estaba presa. Ella se dedicaba a concentrar su mente en sus recuerdos y muchas veces, perdía la noción del tiempo escuchando las gotas de humedad, cayendo de las goteras de la celda… ¡ah, la lluvia! Era lo único que era libre en aquel lugar, y por ese motivo lo adoraba con todas sus fuerzas…

Muchas tardes pasaba dibujando con el dedo y el agua de las goteras en el suelo los caminos que había seguido la última vez para escapar de la cárcel, pues no quería olvidar cómo salir… Sirius Black era el primero que lo había conseguido y tal vez sólo por ese hecho, era lo único que le hacía respetar un poco su nombre…

No, realmente, todo eso no le preocupaba… lo único que quería era dormir, y soñar con su libertad, soñar con su pasado, volar lejos de allí, que su Señor Tenebroso volviese y ella estuviese para recibirlo, como todas las veces, como sería siempre… ella jamás lo abandonaría. Estuviese vivo o muerto.

Y vengaría su muerte… por supuesto que lo haría, no iba a consentir que sus asesinos quedasen si castigo… no o permitiría. Nunca.

Y ese se había convertido en su objetivo vital… acabar con todos ellos, uno a uno, de las maneras más horribles posibles… no iba a dejar que se saliesen con la suya… no, mientras le quedase un solo aliento en el cuerpo y un solo deseo de venganza en el corazón…

Actualmente, sólo 56 barrotes de metal, tres paredes y un sin fin de hechizos de protección mágica la separaban de su objetivo… parecía imposible, pero una vez los burló… ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo? Y esta vez, no permitiría que se la llevasen de nuevo, no, esta vez terminaría lo que había empezado y vengaría a Voldemort…

Aquel día, mientras se encontraba en su celda, obsesionada con la lluvia, recibió una visita. Justo una semana después de su encarcelamiento recibió la primera visita… y quedó terriblemente sorprendida, pero mucho más, ofendida al descubrir que era su marido, Rodolphus, quien la visitaba. Lo amaba, era cierto, pero le decepcionó su actitud… mientras ella estaba presa por la causa, el se había librado y había hecho lo mismo que Malfoy… fingir que el no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello y de ese modo, no tener que esconderse.

.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Rod?- dijo ella secamente.

.- He venido a verte, ¿no lo ves? Estoy preocupado…

.- A ti nunca te ha preocupado nada más que salvar el cuello- dijo ella, irritada.

.- No digas esas cosas, tú me preocupas. No puedo entender, porqué continúas con esto, no puedo entenderlo, en serio… he intentado comprenderte, en serio, pero no lo consigo.

.- ¿Nunca te has planteado con tu corazón cobarde y tu pequeña mente que no puedas sentir la mínima lealtad por una causa? Eso es peligroso Rod, yo hice una promesa, al igual que tu, pero parece que de los dos, sólo uno de nosotros está dispuesto a cumplirla…- alegó ella, entre una media sonrisa y un profundo deje de sarcasmo.

.- Bella, ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta? ¡ESTA MUERTO! ¡ASÚMELO Y SIGUE CON TU VIDA! Todo esto ya a terminado… no somos nada y así debemos seguir…

.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que él me dijo… me dijo que si caía, e daría cuenta de quiénes son los verdaderos cobardes… quiénes son los que realmente merecen el honor de pertenecer a su causa… a no, mi querido esposo, tu no eres merecedor…

.- ¿De qué? ¿De estar en la cárcel? No, pero si esa es la recompensa, me alegro de no ser como…

.- ¿Cómo quién? ¿Eh? Atrévete a decirlo, como yo. Sí, esta bien, yo estoy en la cárcel, pero al menos no soy una traidora. Yo duermo cada noche con la conciencia bien tranquila, sobre este colchón frío y duro, mientras que tú, en esa gran cama con finas sábanas de seda y tanto espacio, no encuentras un lugar en tu conciencia para descansar.

.- Eso es porque quiero que vuelvas.

.- No, eso es porque sabes que eres un traidor.

Después de esto, Rodolphus desapareció, devolviendo a la Black a la más profunda soledad… por un momento pensó en mentir, en pedir que la soltasen, volver con Rodolphus a casa y olvidarlo todo… pero entonces, unos ojos de serpiente le miraron desde la conciencia y supo, que ella pertenecía al recuerdo de su Señor…

Las dudas se disiparon y su sonrisa entre malvada y loca volvió a iluminar su rostro… intentó fijar su conciencia en esos ojos de serpiente y recordar, uno de aquellos momentos que habían compartido, uno de esos secretos que su Señor le había confiado, este en particular se centraba en un momento anterior a su primera encarcelación… una noche, en la Mansión Lestrange, su domicilio, Rodolphus había acudido a una misión y ella se encontraba en la más profunda soledad de su casa, revisando un antigua libro que pertenecía a la biblioteca de su marido…

Aquella noche…

Llovía, una lluvia gruesa y ruidosa, la niebla lo cubría todo, y un halo de misterio recorría de esquina a esquina la mansión Lestrange, pero si embargo, Bellatrix se encontraba tranquila en su casa…

Sonó de pronto, el timbre de la puerta. Ella se levantó con parsimonia y se encaminó hacía el recibidor… reparó en su figura en un espejo antes de llegar, y a recordar su reflejo se vio como había sido… su cara no estaba ajada por la locura y la pena… su piel se mantenía tersa y de un too blanco mortecino… su larga melena rizada estaba retirada de la cara con una especie de recogido y llevaba un sencillo vestido de un tono verde oscuro…

Apartó la vista y abrió la puerta… y allí se encontraba… un hombre muy alto, encapuchado con una capa negra, para protegerse de la lluvia… a Bella no le dio tiempo a saludar cuando el ya pronunciaba sus primeras palabras:

.- Buenas noches Sra. Black…

.- Buenas noche mi Señor… le vuelvo a recordar que ahora me apellido Lestrange…

.- Para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña Black…

.- Pasad por favor…- Bellatrix mantenía una sonrisa interior, pero no se atrevía mostrarla allí, no, era mucho mejor guardar las distancias…

Ambos se dirigieron al salón y cuando ya se habían acomodado y Lord Voldemort se había desecho de su capa, ella observó que sus facciones, por lo menos en su recuerdo, todavía mantenía su forma más humana, un Tom Riddle maduro y muy atractivo…

.- Bella… he decidido pasar para ver qué tal estabas en esta noche oscura, aquí, sola.

.- Estaba un tanto aburrida hasta que has aparecido… la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer… pero dudo que sólo hayas venido a eso… ¿me equivoco?

.- Tan perspicaz como siempre mi pequeña Black… no, de hecho, he venido hasta aquí para confiarte un nuevo secreto… esta vez, mucho más problemático que los otros… han llegado a mis oídos rumores sobre el nuevo director de Hogwarts.

.- ¿Quién será el siguiente?

.- Dumbledore.

.- Eso no puede significar más que problemas…

.- Si, es un mago poderoso… buscaremos una solución… quiero otra cosa mi Bellatrix…

.- Todo cuanto os pueda dar, es vuestro.

En aquel momento, ambos se hallaban mirándose a los ojos y comenzaron a acercarse muy lentamente…ya casi se tocaban sus cuerpos…

.- Te amo Bellatrix, pero ahora no puedo seguirte.- pronunció Rodolphus, que había vuelto a la celda a ver a su esposa y la había sacado de sus recuerdos…

Pero finalmente se fue y ella se quedó pensando en todo eso…

.- Acabaré con todo mi Señor, por vos, haré lo que sea…

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE CONTINUO… HAGO MENCION A LOS FALLOS DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO, UN DESCUIDO QUE TUVE CON EL TRRASLADOR Y CON EL HECHIZO… PERO BUENO, TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES, ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO… DEJAD REVIEW POR FAVOR!!! UN BESO A TODOS


End file.
